Hogwarts, Promoción 71 78
by Aryblack
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un miembro de una familia de tradición oscura acaba en Gryffindor? ¿Qué sucede cuando un licántropo entra en la escuela como estudiante? ¿Y si a esto le agregamos un niño rico, un chico indefenso y una jovencita con mucha personalidad?
1. Sirius

CAPITULO 1: SIRIUS

Un niño corría como un loco por la estación de King's Cross, con dos personas siguiéndole. El niño, aunque parecía ser de status alto por su buen vestir, asemejaba todo lo contrario por el aspecto desaliñado de su pelo. Tras la extraña y veloz comitiva, que llevaban un baúl a rastras, les seguía una lechuza parda silenciosamente.

- ¡Papá!¡Papá, son las once menos cinco¡¡DATE PRISA!! –ordenó impetuosamente. El aludido sólo sonrió con nostalgia.

Unos minutos después, se desvanecieron tras un grueso muro de ladrillo y cemento.

Era primeros de septiembre, y el día había amanecido prometiendo una buena jornada. El sol brillaba pero no calentaba en exceso, y, aunque en las atacadas calles de Londres no se percibiese, corría una suave brisa.

Una situación completamente diferente ocurría en la parte mágica del andén. Una adinerada y estirada familia había llegado y un acomodador disponía el baúl del chico en el sitio adecuado. La mirada serena del niño le hacía parecer mayor y algo melancólico, pero sus padres parecían no darse cuenta, pues éstos miraban por encima del hombro a todo el que pasaba.

- Hijo, nunca dejes que ninguno te pisotee –dijo el hombre siguiendo con la mirada a un mago de aspecto campechano que cruzaba en ese momento frente a ellos- Nuestro apellido debe quedar limpio y honorable, como lo ha sido siempre. No te atrevas a defraudarnos –no era una petición.

Éste ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su padre y puso sus ojos grises en blanco. Al parecer, el tema de conversación no era algo nuevo.

- Debo irme o todos los vagones estarán ocupados. Padre, madre –hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Y recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Intenta buscar a tus primas, probablemente ya estén en el tren –Walburga Black detuvo su frase justo ahí, pero su hijo supo perfectamente que era una indirecta a su tardanza aquella mañana.

Se sentó en un vagón vacío riéndose para sus adentros. No tenía la menor intención de buscar a sus primas. O en este caso su prima Narcisa, puesto que su hermana Andrómeda iba a estar ocupada haciendo algo sobre una charla con los prefectos, o algo así había dicho. Se entretuvo mirando a través de la ventana cómo numerosas familias se despedían de sus hijos, con abrazos, besos y sonrisas. Algunas madres lloraban porque sus hijos se marchaban a estudiar, y algunos niños se abrazaban a sus madres porque no querían ir al colegio. Sirius los miraba detenidamente, intentando averiguar por qué esas familias se permitían la lujosa estupidez de llorar en público o formar cualquier otro escándalo, como el chico que en aquel momento corría por su campo de visión, mientras su madre, a la que casi era idéntico, lo perseguía agitando una bolsa con lo que parecían bocadillos caseros. No pudo evitar una mueca sarcástica frente la escena.

Una niña de cabello oscuro asomó la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta y llamó.

- ¿Está ocupado?

Sirius frunció maleducadamente el ceño y la chica huyó maldiciendo. El pitido que anunciaba que el tren entraba en movimiento sonó y una verdadera escena de despedida tuvo lugar en el exterior. Multitud de padres y madres agitaban las manos o tiraban besos al aire, o daban los últimos consejos a sus hijos para los siguientes meses.

El ferrocarril salió finalmente del andén y el paisaje se transformó en una borrosa mancha urbana a medida que cobraba velocidad. De nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Esta vez era un niño de pelo alborotado y gafas.

- El tren está abarrotado, y es el vagón más despejado que hay. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sirius se detuvo a pensar la respuesta, pero antes de responder muy amablemente que prefería estar solo, el otro niño se había sentado frente a él.

- Hola –dijo el nuevo, mirándolo descaradamente mientras se rascaba la nariz.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había entrado sin su permiso, lo que le ofendía sobremanera pues estaba acostumbrado a que sus palabras fueran ley. Sin embargo, si como el otro decía, el tren estaba a tope, sería muy descortés dejarlo en el pasillo.

El de las gafas lo miró con curiosidad.

- Éste es mi primer año.

- Y el mío –respondió educadamente.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, ya temía que me fueses a gastar una novatada.

Sirius sonrió con cortesía.

- Bueno al menos ya conozco a alguien. No tengo parientes que estén estudiando en Hogwarts ahora, son todos ya adultos, aunque conozco a gente que ha estudiado aquí, como Arthur Weasley, que estuvo cerca de ser Premio Anual.

- ¿Ese Arthur Weasley que está chalado por los artefactos muggles y que acaba de entrar al Departamento de Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles?

- El mismo. Guay¿a que sí?

El pequeño Black hizo una mueca extraña.

- Eh... –dijo el otro indeciso, intuyendo el motivo de ese gesto- ¿No serás seguidor de las ideas tradicionalistas, no?

El aludido agitó la cabeza y las manos.

- Sólo creo que está loco. Me da igual lo que hagan los muggles.

Mientras tanto, el otro miraba los asientos e intentaba acomodarse pegando pequeños saltos sobre la tapicería.

- Son un poco duros¿no crees? Los asientos, digo. Para llevar tantos años siendo utilizados están como si fueran nuevos...

Sirius levantó una ceja. El otro chaval cambiaba más de tema de conversación que cualquier persona que jamás hubiese conocido. El segundo se quitó las gafas y se las guardó.

- Mi madre dice que las necesito. Malditas gafas. Me las pusieron este verano porque dicen que tengo problemas al leer o no sé qué. Como si el hecho de ponerme gafas me ayudara a estudiar aritmética...

Ante las muecas de su compañero, Sirius se mostró más afable.

- Soy de Bristol¿y tú?

- Londres –respondió el joven Black.

- ¿Londres? Guay. Yo sólo he estado un par de veces, porque a mi padre le gusta más nuestra ciudad por esto de que está cerca del mar. Oye¿conoces a alguien en Hogwarts?

- Bueno, yo...

Antes de que pudiese continuar, escucharon un sonido extraño en el pasillo y se asomaron a ver. Unos cuantos estudiantes bastante crecidos tenían acorralado a alguien, que chillaba por ser liberado. Dos de ellos eran inmensos como armarios de tres puertas y otro era un joven rubio. Uno de los gigantones tenía cogido al niño que gritaba por el cuello de la túnica, con los pies a un palmo del suelo. También había dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena, también mayores, y un muchacho escuálido de cabello negro, que parecía el más pequeño de todos.

- ¡Oye, dejadle en paz! –exclamó el chico de las gafas.

Los otros se volvieron y miraron con ironía al muchacho que se hallaba ante ellos. El rubio, que los miraba como si fuesen cucarachas, sonrió malignamente al de las gafas.

- ¿Y qué me harás, mocoso¿Acusarme con tu mamá¿O quizá me tirarás el pañal a la cara? –los demás se rieron de la gracia- Si tienes síndrome de héroe ven y salva al imbécil tú mismo.

El chico se iba a acercar, pero las dos masas humanas se acercaron crujiendo nudillos, lo que hizo que retrocediera hasta chocar con Sirius, que estaba junto a la puerta.

- Déjalo en paz, Lucius –espetó el niño.

- Ah, vaya, Sirius. No te había visto. Nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco¿te animas?

- No os ha hecho nada –el chico seguía en sus trece y miraba de una forma extraña al rubio, como con aborrecimiento, a través de sus ojos grises- Además, no creo que querráis que se mee encima.

- Será divertido ver ese espectáculo.

- Sí, sobre todo cuando tenga que explicar el porqué ha mojado los pantalones –Sirius lo miró con una mueca mezcla de malignidad y sonrisa.

- Soltad al enano –ordenó, y después, echándole una última mirada a Sirius, se fue del vagón, junto con las dos chicas, el pequeño moreno y los dos retacos.

El chico liberado resultó ser, para desagrado de Sirius, el niño que había visto en el andén siendo perseguido por su madre. Lo miró con una mueca de ligero desagrado y arrepentimiento.

- Hey, ven, siéntate con nosotros –animó el de las gafas. Sirius sintió deseos de ahogarlo.

Llevaron al chico a su compartimiento y el nuevo se sentó al lado del de las gafas, pues iba a sentarse junto al joven Black, pero éste gruñó en desacuerdo y lo miró amenazadoramente.

- Me llamo James¿y tú? –dijo el de las gafas al otro. Sirius decidió ignorarlos y mirar por la ventana.

- Peter –contestó este en una tímida sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Black, que les devolvió la mirada incómodo.

- Mi nombre es Sirius.

- ¿De dónde eres, Peter?

- De Kinnell, Escocia.

- Yo soy de Bristol, y Sirius, de Londres –explicó James divertido, mientras el aludido miraba molesto por el cristal.

- Pues si eres de Londres debes haberte enterado de la movida de la semana pasada¿no? –intervino Peter, con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿De cuál? –preguntó el niño de pelo revuelto, intrigado.

- Resulta –comenzó a explicar- que el hijo mayor de los Lestrange, Rodolphus, se va a casar con una de los Black, Bellatrix, creo que se llama. Total, que en la pedida de mano, las dos familias se juntaron, y los Black más jóvenes formaron un buen espectáculo. Por lo visto, pusieron petardos a diestro y siniestro...

Sirius evitó más aún el contacto visual con los otros dos, y procuró que no vieran el rojo de su cara.

- Una de las chicas que estaban ahí era Narcissa Black –continuó Peter- Va a sexto, y en cuanto termine Hogwarts se casará con el rubio, Malfoy. Sé todo eso porque mi madre compra Corazón de Bruja y los Black aparecen continuamente.

- He oído que los de esa familia son antiguos seguidores de las tradiciones oscuras...

- Mi abuela dice que si te encuentras con uno, te lanzarán una maldición si estornudas a su lado...

- Tonterías –bufó Sirius sin querer, y los otros dos se le quedaron mirando, haciendo que se pusiera totalmente rojo- Quiero decir, que eso de la maldición es mentira... No creo que por una cosa así...

- No creas. Mi padre a veces viene cabreado del Ministerio por culpa de algo relacionado con ellos... Es una familia poderosa y un tanto peligrosa. Dicen que apoyan a ese que se hace llamar Voldemort...

- Cuentos de viejas –dijo Sirius, atajando la conversación.

- Pues a mí me han contado que sí...

- ¡Queréis dejar de contar chorradas! No son nada más que mentiras para asustar a los niños pequeños¿es que no os dais cuenta?

Se hizo el silencio hasta que Peter decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de la Ceremonia de Selección?

- Sí, te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza que te selecciona a una Casa por tus habilidades –recitó Sirius.

- ¿A qué Casa creéis que os mandarán? Yo estoy seguro que seré Gryffindor. Casi toda mi familia lo ha sido –James estaba emocionado, pero el joven Black tembló levemente.

- Yo no lo sé... mi padre fue a Hufflepuff y mi madre a Ravenclaw, mi tía Marjorie estuvo en Slytherin, y mi abuela fue Gryffindor... Tengo parientes de todas las Casas.

- Vaya, una familia con variedad –bromeó Black.

- Sí... cada uno me presiona para que me elijan en una Casa u otra... Menos mal que es el sombrero el que decide.

- ¿Y tú, Sirius?

- No lo sé. Toda la gente que conozco ha ido a Slytherin –admitió, y los otros dos niños lo miraron con cautela- Pero creo que tengo parientes que no fueron de allí –_"unos fracasados"_, eso era lo que decían sus padres. Ser Slytherin era parte del orgullo Black.

- Yo espero que quedemos todo en la misma Casa¿no sería genial? –dijo James, con una gran sonrisa.

Peter asintió alegremente. Sirius emitió un gruñido que no daba una respuesta demasiado clara.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente para los chicos. Sirius no hablaba mucho, al contrario que James y Peter, que combatían los nervios con largas charlas de temas sin relevancia. El paisaje pasaba emborronado por la velocidad, sólo indicando que pasaban por un prado, por un bosque, o cerca de algún pueblo desconocido.

- ¿Queréis un bocadillo? –preguntó Peter cuando se acercaba mediodía, y la señora del carrito todavía no había pasado- Mi madre siempre dice que la comida casera es la más sana y más barata, pero mi abuela me dio algo de dinero antes de salir, para comprarme algo. Así que si queréis os doy... Hay cuatro bocadillos.

James alcanzó uno sin cortarse. En cambio Sirius era más reacio. Rechazar un ofrecimiento era de muy mala educación, aunque sospechaba que su padre no aprobaría que aceptara la propuesta viniendo de una persona así. Pero viendo la cara de James, y luego la de Peter cuando mordió el suyo, decidió probar. Era de carne ahumada, y no sabía mal después de todo.

- ¿Sabéis? Es la primera vez que como bocadillos tan ricos –dijo Sirius, tragando el segundo bocado. En realidad estaba mintiendo un poco, pero tampoco había necesidad de ser demasiado desagradable.

- Si quieres comerte el que queda por mí no hay problema –respondió Peter acercándole el restante.

- Oh, no, no quiero ser descortés...

- Nah, no importa, yo estoy harto de los bocadillos de mi madre... –farfulló Peter con un gran trozo de bocadillo en la boca, con el que apenas se le entendía- Menos mal que me voy a librar de ellos durante un año.

Peter sonrió todo lo que pudo para que no se le viera lo que en ese momento masticaba y tragó, haciendo un gesto de que no tenía importancia. Sirius hizo una mueca por la ironía del decoro del chico.

La llegada al colegio se produjo tras anochecer. Los niños salieron rápidamente deseando perder de vista el vagón, que ya les estaba agobiando.

- Estoy deseando llegar al castillo, verás qu...

James no pudo terminar la frase, chocó con algo peludo y gigantesco. Alzó la vista y vio un rostro barbudo con amigables ojos negros.

- Primer curso¿no? –se escuchó la fuerte voz del gigante.

Peter tuvo el impulso de echar a correr pero chocó con Sirius, que iba detrás. James simplemente asintió demasiado estupefacto para decir nada.

- PRIMER CURSO, TODOS AQUÍ –retumbó el hombre de barba.

- ¿Cómo se llama, señor? –dijo una educada vocecita cuando un pequeño grupo se arremolinó en torno al hombre de abrigo peludo. Todos miraron su procedencia y vieron a una bajita pelirroja de pelo ondulado.

- Llamadme Hagrid. Soy guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, y el encargado de llevaros al colegio en botes. Agrupaos de cuatro en cuatro cuando lleguemos al muelle. Seguidme.

Los niños obedecieron a Hagrid, y tras atravesar un oscuro sendero creado por dos grandes masas de tupidos árboles a cada lado, llegaron a un embarcadero.

- Contemplad Hogwarts –rugió el hombre, alegremente, mientras permitía a los pequeños estudiantes admirar el castillo reflejado en el agua del lago, con sus luces titilantes y su silueta recortada en el cielo.

En cuestión de un minuto subieron en las pequeñas embarcaciones. Las aguas oscuras del lago se mecían silenciosamente, chocando suavemente con los botes de madera. No había remos, pero sorprendentemente para algunos que miraban boquiabiertos, las embarcaciones se movían por sí solas.

- Mi padre me contó que hay seres viviendo en el lago. ¿Qué tal si llamamos al pulpo? –propuso James. Peter se acurrucó haciéndose casi un ovillo desde su asiento.

- No es un pulpo, tonto. Es un calamar gigante –aclaró Black

- ¿Y comen personas? –la voz del niño más pequeño sacó a la luz tembló de miedo.

- No digáis tonterías –espetó la pelirroja, que había acabado en el mismo bote que ellos- El calamar es inofensivo para la gente, o no estaría ahí.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, niña? Si te tiro al agua comprobaríamos los gustos culinarios del calamar.

- Tú no tienes derecho a hacerme callar, imbécil –respondió la joven a Sirius, que la miró con tirria.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –intervino Peter, en un intento de olvidarse de los habitantes acuáticos- Yo soy Peter, él Sirius y el otro es James.

- Yo me llamo Lilianne Moira Evans –le dijo pomposamente al niño, y desviando una mirada envenenada a Sirius.

- ¿En qué Casa quieres quedar?

- No lo sé. Tampoco me puedo basar en nadie, mis padres no son magos...

Lo que le faltaba. Si ya de por sí estaba nervioso con la Selección, Peter volvía a hablar de ella, y para colmar el vaso, una sangre sucia estaba en su mismo bote. Su padre le daría una buena reprimenda si le veían hablando con ella. Pero tenía sus esperanzas de no volver a sentarse junto a esa niña si no era por obligación, seguramente él quedaría en Slytherin y ella en una Casa de Hufflepuffs fracasados, por lo que tendría derecho y motivos para ponerla en ridículo.

Llegaron al muelle que se encontraba bajo el colegio, y todos atravesaron, tras Hagrid, un pasadizo rocoso y llegaron a un exterior de hierba verde y húmeda. El gigante se acercó al castillo y golpeó la puerta, que retumbó con su llamada. Abrió una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño apretado y de rostro severo.

- Adelante –dijo, abriendo las puertas del vestíbulo- Gracias, Hagrid.

- Es un placer, profesora McGonagall. Todos suyos.

Los niños siguieron a la mujer, contemplando las paredes de piedra del vestíbulo, donde brillaban vistosas antorchas llameantes.

Sirius supo desde el primer momento que se encontraba con una mujer de ideas rígidas. Le recordó a su madre, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro que a la vez era diferente. Había algo intrínseco en la profesora que daba a entender que no sería una buena idea meterse en problemas serios bajo su cargo.

Antes de la cena seréis seleccionados para una de las Cuatro Casas. Éstas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestras casas ganarán o perderán puntos por vuestros actos. Al finalizar el año, la Casa que más puntos tenga ganará la copa de la casa. Yo volveré cuando comience la ceremonia, mientras tanto, esperadme aquí.

Los nuevos estudiantes se miraban con miedo y nerviosismo. Sirius tenía deseos de echar a correr y no parar hasta no estar muy lejos de allí. Peter temblaba de arriba abajo, James parecía estar tranquilo aunque sus ojos se movían nerviosos, y Lily se mordía las uñas mientras intentaba recordar unos hechizos que había leído en el tren.

La profesora volvió y les pidió que formasen una fila, y tras esto, la siguieron. El Gran Comedor era una amplia sala, que se dividía en cinco mesas, cuatro que correspondían a cada una de las Casas, y una transversal que era donde se sentaba el profesorado. La mujer colocó un taburete con un sucio y harapiento sombrero, que cantó una extraña canción. Los tres chicos no prestaron demasiada atención, James comentó algo sobre la repugnancia de ponerse algo tan sucio, Peter rió la gracia y Sirius simplemente estaba aterrorizado, pero no lo demostró. Tras la canción, la profesora desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a recitar los nombres y apellidos por orden alfabético. Sirius tenía un nudo en la garganta, y sus rodillas difícilmente se tenían en pie, presas de los nervios. Tras un par de niños, llegó su turno.

- Black, Sirius.

El joven ni siquiera tuvo valor para mirar a James y a Peter. No podía mirar a nadie. Los ojos de la profesora se clavaban en él con una expresión severa, como si esperara que hiciese algo. Simplemente se acercó despacio y se sentó suavemente sobre el taburete. De inmediato, un sombrero se le colocó en la cabeza.

- ¡Ánimo, Sirius! –la voz de su prima Narcissa resonó en el silencio del Comedor.

Aparte de eso, no había ningún sonido más.

- Vaya, un Black –susurró el sombrero en su oído- Por tu familia debería mandarte directo a Slytherin¿sabes¿O tienes algo que opinar?

El niño estaba aterrorizado. Había sido criado para ser un Slytherin, era a eso a lo que aspiraba. Si no eras una Serpiente, no eras nadie. No tenías status. Ahora el sombrero vería algo en él que lo enviaría a Hufflepuff y sería el hazmerreír de la familia. Estaba seguro. ¿Por qué le pedía su opinión? Él nunca había valido para lo que su padre admiraba, las Artes Oscuras. Le parecía más entretenido Transformaciones y Encantamientos, había cosas interesantes en ellos. Slytherin estaba condenada como la Casa Oscura por excelencia, y era lo que él más aborrecía.

- Con que te gusta Transformaciones y Encantamientos¿eh? –siseó el Sombrero. Tienes una buena mente¿quieres ir a Ravenclaw?

Sirius movía sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz, intentando vislumbrar algo bajo el ala del sombrero, que casi le tapaba la vista. Estaba seguro que todos lo miraban. El sombrero lo iba a enviar a Ravenclaw... Nunca había escuchado nada malo de esa casa, excepto que eran unos adictos al estudio. Y eso no era su mejor cualidad porque lo que más aborrecía era estudiar. También cabría la posibilidad que tuviese tan poco potencial que lo enviaran a su casa. Entonces se enfrentaría a su padre... Le aterrorizaba la idea. Su padre lo abandonaría, en la calle, a merced de cualquiera... justo después de propinarle el mayor escarmiento de su vida, por supuesto.

- ¿Tienes dudas, pequeño? –masculló el sombrero- Si tu padre hiciera eso¿dejarías que te afectase eternamente?

- N-no... Seguiría adelante –su corazón se inundó de seguridad. Si su padre hiciera eso, él buscaría la forma de seguir, de vivir. No sería un perro que estaría eternamente acurrucado en la puerta de su dueño.

- Vaya, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirías. Eres un chico valiente. Le plantarás cara a cualquiera que se te cruce... Creo que ya sé dónde te pondré, joven Black. Bienvenido a Hogwarts...

- ¿Sly... Slytherin?

- En absoluto, muchacho... ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!

---------

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Enjoy!**

**Y si tenéis cualquier cosa que decir, sea buena, mala o simplemente preguntar qué demonios hago aquí en lugar de estar trabajando como camarera en un McDonalds o sexando pollos... pues también, clicad en Reviews...**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. La cuarta cama

CAPÍTULO 2: LA CUARTA CAMA

McGonagall retiró el sombrero muy sorprendida. Poca gente aplaudía, especialmente el vacío era notorio en la mesa de la izquierda: Slytherin. Sirius no se atrevió a mirar a sus primas, que ahora lo miraban indignadas. Vio que James estaba enfadado, y Peter simplemente, desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo, donde parecía haber algo interesante. No les reprochó nada, en el tren se habían dedicado a insultar a la familia y ahora se sentían traicionados. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde parecían estar en el mismo ensimismamiento que la profesora. Frente a la mirada de desprecio que le dirigieron, decidió sentarse en un sitio apartado de todos, y que nadie llenó posteriormente.

También él estaba en estado de shock. Estaba aislado del resto, y no sólo físicamente. Su mente estaba ahora ocupada imaginando la reacción de sus padres... Slytherin y Gryffindor eran totalmente opuestas, como el día y la noche. Eso no les sentaría bien...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Evans, Lilianne Moira, había sido también seleccionada para Gryffindor. La gente de la Casa aplaudía calurosamente.

El ruido de la sala parecía no existir para Sirius, que sólo se dio cuenta de los que entraron en Gryffindor. Peter y James fueron elegidos para esa casa, y pudo observar más tarde que el chico de cabello oscuro que había visto en el tren con Lucius y sus primas, un tal Snape, había sido elegido Slytherin.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que cenó, lo que habló el director, o cuándo todos se levantaron para irse a sus Casas. Sólo siguió al prefecto. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que era un Gryffindor, mientras todos los miembros respetables de su familia habían sido Slytherin... y se habían dedicado a machacar a los de las otras Casas...

Alcanzó a oír al prefecto la localización de las habitaciones. Subió inmediatamente, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, mientras James y Peter, que no le hablaban, al igual que el resto de la Casa, se quedaban abajo. La habitación tenía cuatro camas. Escogió una de ellas y rápidamente se acostó. No tenía ganas de nada. Pronto cayó en un sueño profundo.

Mientras tanto, James y Peter observaban la Sala Común.

- Primer año¿no? –dijo una voz detrás suya.

- ¡Hola! –exclamó Peter, tras recuperarse del susto.

Era un chico robusto de pelo rubio oscuro, que llevaba un broche en el pecho que lo identificaba como prefecto.

- Me llamo Frank Longbottom, quinto curso. Bienvenidos a Gryffindor.

- Gracias. Yo soy James Potter, y él es Peter...

- Pettigrew.

- Eso. Todavía no me sabía tu apellido.

- ¡Hey, Alice! Ven a conocer a Potter Jr. –casi todo el mundo conocía a los Potter, que eran una de las familias más adineradas del país- Alice es del mismo barrio que yo –explicó.

Se acercó una chica de aspecto amable.

- Hola James –supo enseguida quién era- Me acuerdo de ti. En la boda de mi tía Emmeline. Os invitaron y te sentaste en mi mesa¿te acuerdas?

- Mmm... ¿Hamilton?

- Exacto. En fin. Te deseo todo lo mejor en tu primer curso aquí, te acostumbrarás pronto. Yo voy a segundo.

Una chica se acercó a Alice.

- Oye, Alice... ¿dónde ha ido ese Black?

- No lo sé...

- Puede que esté planeando algo...

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tara! Deja al crío en paz... No es que me guste que un Black esté en Gryffindor, pero si el Sombrero lo ha mandado aquí será por algo.

- Yo no me fío mucho de ese Sombrero viejo... Mira si no a mi primo –ante la mirada de ignorancia de la chica, aclaró- Ya sabes, Edward Nott, quinto curso, Slytherin.

- Bueno...

- Ya se verá –intervino Frank- Chicos, vuestra habitación está por esas escaleras. Cuando queráis ir a dormir, ya sabéis. Yo me voy. Alice, buenas noches.

El chico subió por las escaleras, y Peter y James lo siguieron, con la diferencia que ellos pararon frente a la puerta que rezaba "Primer curso", y Frank continuó.

Allí había cuatro camas con doseles. Una de ellas tenía las cortinas rojas, que estaban corridas. En la otra, dormía Black. James torció su rostro en una muestra de rabia. Se sentía traicionado, de alguna forma. Había tenido la ilusión de hacerse el mejor amigo de la primera persona que viese en el tren. Después se habían puesto a hablar de los Black, de la familia de Sirius, y él no dijo esta boca es mía para decir que él era un Black. Le había sentado mal, y en el fondo, aunque él no lo admitiese, tenía miedo por todo lo que decían de ellos, porque había escuchado a sus padres susurrar a escondidas sobre muertes extrañas, y sangres pura, y siempre aparecía ese apellido. Su madre nunca hablaba de eso con él, y James pensaba últimamente que era porque no querían admitir que su familia materna ayudaban a ese mago que estaba matando tanta gente.

Peter, mientras tanto, curioseó. Al pie de cada cama, había un baúl. Reconoció el suyo en la que estaba junto la puerta, y sacó su pijama.

- Oye, James... ¿hemos entrado tres chicos a Gryffindor solamente o me he perdido algo?

El niño de las gafas lo miró y después se giró hacia la cama oculta tras las cortinas. A su pie descansaba también el baúl.

- Entonces yo también me perdí algo... Vamos a ver.

Se acercaron silenciosamente, y descorrieron la cortina. Una pequeña melena castaña clara era lo único que se vislumbraba bajo un amasijo de mantas.

- ¿Y si es un ladrón?

- Pues es un ladrón un poco raro... está roncando.

Peter entornó los ojos, y movió la pequeña figura de la cama. Este torció el cuello hacia ellos, y vieron un rostro pequeño, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el sueño, y ojeras. Sus ojos de color casi similar a su cabello brillaban de sueño y curiosidad.

- Mmm... ¿qué queréis? –susurró muy bajito.

- Nos preguntábamos qué hacías en nuestra habitación –espetó James.

- He sido seleccionado a Gryffindor, primer curso. Es ésta¿no? –su voz no sonaba amenazadora, sino somnolienta. Peter asintió levemente y el pequeño volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la mullida almohada dejando escapar un suave gruñido, ignorando a los otros dos, no por descortesía, sólo por sueño.

James bufó, molesto, tras echar una ojeada a Sirius, y se tendió en su cama, que casualmente estaba junto la de él, y a su otro lado, Peter, que ya se acomodaba entre las sábanas y murmuraba un buenas noches. James siguió el ejemplo, estirándose entre las cálidas mantas, y mirando a la ventana, que estaba entre la cama de Sirius y la suya, se durmió mirando una luna menguante.

-------

**Hola!**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo. Los he subido seguidos para aprender a manejar esto. Qué quebradero de cabeza¡dios mío! He vuelto a subir este capítulo porque no tenía guiones y era de lo más incómodo para leer. Así que aquí está de nuevo.**

**Bueno, y ahí abajo está la opción de dejar review si gustan. Y también críticas.**

**Un saludo.**


	3. Remus

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y no gano dinero escribiendo sobre ellos. Si así fuera llegaría a final de mes sin hacer malabarismos y comiendo tres veces al día xD_

--------

CAPITULO 3: REMUS

Amanecía cuando el chico desconocido abrió los ojos. Comprobó la hora del despertador y sonrió cuando éste empezó a sonar un segundo después de que se incorporara. Tras apagarlo, sacó algo del cajón de su mesita de noche, cogió el uniforme y se encerró en el baño.

Lo que había cogido era su botiquín exclusivo. En el baño había dejado los útiles normales; es decir, el peine, el jabón y demás, pero no podía arriesgarse a que vieran las vendas, el yodo ni las gasas. Hacía tres noches que había sido luna llena, y el profesor Dumbledore, que amablemente había ido a su casa a recogerlo personalmente, le enseñó dónde pasaría los plenilunios durante su estancia en el colegio. Había llegado cuatro días antes que ningún otro alumno, y sólo se encontraban allí los profesores. Se sintió especial cuando supo que habían plantado un sauce boxeador de muy mal humor, por cierto, por él, justo en el hueco que mostraba un pasadizo que llevaba a una casa que había sido habitada hace pocos años, hasta que el matrimonio que vivía allí murió.

Siseó al sentir que algunas heridas habían comenzado a cicatrizar con las gasas incluidas, y se las abrió nuevamente al intentar despegarlas, provocando un ligero sangrado. A continuación, empapó algodón de abundante agua oxigenada y lo aplicó a las heridas, tanto a las que sangraban como las que no. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora es que se infectasen. Tras la limpieza, mojó nuevamente un algodón, esta vez con yodo, y recorrió su maltrecho cuerpo dejando surcos anaranjados por doquier. Tapó las lesiones de menos importancia con gasas y esparadrapo, y las más grandes, como una que le recorría todo el antebrazo y parte de la cintura, con vendas, sin olvidarse de extender una pomada que le había dado la enfermera para cortes profundos. Al terminar, eliminó las gasas usadas con un conjuro que el propio director le había enseñado para no dejar rastros. Albus Dumbledore le había estado supervisando hasta que pudo conseguir el efecto del hechizo satisfactoriamente.

El jovencito que se reflejaba en el espejo del lavabo tenía el pelo algo largo y castaño claro. Los cabellos eran finos y algo ondulados y casi se esparcían por todos lados. Esto le ayudaba a ocultar heridas como la que le ocupaba en estos el espacio entre el lado de la ceja y el pómulo. Tenía ojos almendrados y los ojos casi del color de su pelo, pero tirando a un color amarillento, casi ámbar. Remus odiaba ese color. Desde su enfermedad, muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, entre ellas, sus ojos. Antes habían sido verdes. También había sufrido otros cambios, aunque no tan perceptibles, y que no le importaban tanto. Pero odiaba el color amarillento que encontraba cada vez que miraba cara a cara a su reflejo.

Remus Lupin salió del baño pulcramente vestido con su túnica nueva y con una sonrisa mal contenida en la cara. No podía creer que estuviera allí. Desde niño sabía que era mago, pero por su enfermedad nunca imaginó que el mismo director del colegio, que llevaba un año en el cargo, aceptase su asistencia como un alumno normal. Cuando le llegó su carta en verano no creía su suerte y aún le costaba aceptar que ya era un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Se quedó mirando el dormitorio. En una sola noche, la habitación que había ocupado durante cuatro noches había cambiado bastante. Entre otras cosas, por tres baúles a los pies de las otras camas, ropa tirada por el suelo, y tres personas que ocupaban cada una de las camas.

En el lecho que había enfrente del suyo, entre los que estaba la puerta de las escaleras, había un baúl que rezaba P.P.. Una mata de pelo rubio claro y puntiagudo coronaba un rostro redondo, cuya nariz afilada contrastaba a primera vista. El chico dormía bocarriba y tenía las piernas estiradas a más no poder, con lo que tenía los pies al aire. A su lado, en una de las mesillas de noche, descansaban unas grandes gafas de montura de pasta. Junto a ellas se veía una mano estirada que parecía haber escapado de ser devorada por las mantas que ocultaban a su dueño. En el baúl se leía J.P. grabado a fuego en madera de pino. La tercera cama, más cercana a la suya, permanecía bajo la defensa de un arca de madera oscura con las letras S.B. incrustadas en plata. Las cortinas estaban entrecerradas, pero aun así podía atisbarse la silueta oculta por las mantas de alguien durmiendo de costado.

En la habitación predominaba el color rojo; en las cortinas y las colchas, y también en las alfombras que protegían los pies de la fría piedra que conformaba el suelo, las paredes y el techo, que lucía algunas vigas de madera que lo atravesaban de lado a lado y que, de alguna forma, daba sensación de calidez.

Pegada al cuarto se encontraba la puerta que se enfrentaba a la de entrada por las escaleras, y que daba al cuarto de baño, situada entre la cama del chico de las gafas y el de las cortinas corridas. Todos los dormitorios tenían un baño, así como la Sala Común de cada Casa también disponía de uno y había un par repartido en cada piso. Tenía las paredes recubiertas de azulejos blancos y un gran espejo frente dos lavabos. Había un pequeño cuartito que escondía el retrete y otra estancia con un par de duchas, y una percha cerca para colgar las toallas.

Remus guardó su botiquín tan bien como pudo. Sus compañeros todavía dormían profundamente cuando él salió del cuarto con la mochila al hombro. En la Sala Común había ya algunas personas mirando sus libros nuevos o comentando detalles de las asignaturas. Una niña y un muchacho alto estaban hablando cerca de la chimenea cuando él apareció, y el mayor alzó la mirada.

- ¿Eres nuevo también? –Remus asintió- Yo soy Frank Longbottom, el prefecto. Si necesitas ayuda en algo pregúntame. Esta chica –dijo, señalando a la pelirroja- también es de primero. Se llama Lily Evans.

Frank tenía el cabello del color de los campos de espigas maduras, y sus ojos chispeaban con un benévolo avellana. Tenía las cejas anchas y algo angulosas, la frente medio tapada con la raya del pelo al lado izquierdo y la nariz era larga, recta y algo ancha. Su rostro tenía algo que hacía confiar rápidamente. Quizá era por su sonrisa amplia y sincera. Era alto y aplicado y tenía el puesto de bateador en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Lily tenía el pelo de un rojo intenso, algo ondulado y por media espalda. Era lo primero que descubrías al mirarla, y un instante después, sus ojos. Eran verdes. Parecían esmeraldas talladas que despedían reflejos de luz en cada una de sus aristas. Así, los ojos de Lily Evans te perdían en el tiempo y en el espacio, trasladándote a valles verdes donde el viento hacía ondular las briznas de la hierba fresca. Su cara recordaba a una almendra, quizá por su barbilla puntiaguda y la raya del pelo en medio, dividido en dos ríos de sangre que desembocaban detrás de las orejas, adornadas cada una con una pequeña caracola marina. Era menuda y de temperamento nervioso pues, como Remus observaba, se mordía las uñas.

- Remus Lupin–dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Lily- Mucho gusto. Frank¿cuándo reparten los horarios?

- Durante el desayuno.

- Yo no sé bajar al Comedor –dijo Lily.

- Voy contigo –intervino Lupin- Tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿Sabes el camino, Remus? –preguntó Frank- Las escaleras cambian de posición antes de que te des cuenta...

- Sí, sí. Descuida.

Los dos niños se marcharon. Lily tenía miedo de perderse pero el paso firme del castaño le daba seguridad. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban en el Vestíbulo

- Es por aquí –anunció el chico mientras la guiaba, pues la niña se había quedado mirando alrededor. Por los nervios de la noche anterior no se había fijado en nada.

La puerta del Gran Comedor estaba entreabierta, y al atravesarla vieron que aún había muchos alumnos dormidos. Los más madrugadores parecían ser los prefectos, y si diferenciabas a los alumnos por Casas, los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin parecían ser los primeros en despertar.

- ¡Desayuno! –exclamó Lily, sentándose con alegría en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Remus ocupaba un sitio a su lado- Llevo despierta casi toda la noche. No estoy acostumbrada a esa cama y la ventana no está en el mismo lado que la de mi habitación de mi casa... Creo que hasta he echado de menos el ruido de los coches y todo...

- ¿Coches¿Eres muggle?

- ¿Muggle es gente no mágica, no? –el niño asintió- Sí, sí. Cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts creí que estaban de broma y no lo pensamos mucho, pero al poco tiempo mi hermana se burló de mí y transformé su taza de té en una rata. Fue sin querer, pero se lo tiene bien merecido –Remus rió ante el tono de su compañera, que parecía satisfecha de haberle dado un susto de muerte a su hermana, Petunia Evans, mientras él se servía un gran tazón de leche con cereales, un vaso con zumo, agarraba una tostada y estiraba el cuello para buscar la mantequilla. Lily se le quedó mirando entre divertida y sorprendida.

- ¿En tu casa no te dan de comer o qué?

- Llevo más de doce horas durmiendo. Estoy muerto de hambre –contestó tras tragar el primer mordisco de la tostada.

- ¿Doce horas? Ahora que lo pienso¡no te vi en la Selección!

- Llevo aquí un par de días. Mi padre está ocupado y mi madre no habría podido acompañarme al andén; así que me trajeron un poco antes.

- ¿No pudo llevarte¿Es que no es bruja?

- Sí, sí lo es. Pero tuvo que quedarse cuidando de mi abuela, que se ha roto la cadera.

- Vaya. ¿Y tu eres de familia mágica?

- Bueno, sí. Pero mi madre es como tú. Por parte de madre, menos ella, son todos muggles.

- La verdad es que no sé cómo nos va a ir; me han dicho que hay muchos prejuicios contra la gente no mágica.

- Sí, bueno –Remus comía mientras Lily hablaba-, la cuestión es no hacerles mucho caso. Verás, hay gente que te va a criticar, eso sí, pero a otros les va a dar igual que vengas de una larga generación de magos o no. Lo peor que van a hacer es llamarte sangre sucia.

- ¿Sangre sucia?

- Sí: sucia, podrida, cosas de esas. Es como si fuese por castas, como en la...

- India –terminó Lily.

Los dos niños se miraron sabiendo que habían encontrado a alguien igual.

- Entonces, si anoche no estuviste en la Selección, no te enteraste de la que se montó...

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Te suena la familia Black?

- No mucho. ¿No son una familia rica?

- Sí, esa. Todos han sido Slytherin, por lo que me pude enterar anoche; unos "sangre pura" de ésos.

- Bueno, no creo que todos sean así, pero es la fama que tienen.

- Pues anoche un Black fue elegido para Gryffindor –Lily lo dijo en susurros, con anticipación contenida- ¿Duerme en tu cuarto, no?

- No lo sé. Anoche me despertaron dos pero no dijeron sus nombres.

- Déjame pensar –la mirada verde se perdió en la lejanía- Tenía el pelo negro y no llevaba gafas. El de las gafas es otro.

- Me parece que es el que duerme a mi lado. Su baúl pone S.B..

- Sí, Sirius Black.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la Jefa de la Casa, McGonagall. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, veteado de canas aquí y allá, apretado en un tieso moño encima de la nuca, y vestía una túnica de sencillo color negro. El único toque de color era un camafeo de jaspe, abrochado limpiamente en el pecho del atuendo.

- Buenos días, chicos¡qué madrugador, señor Lupin! –la amable frase destilaba ironía y la misma cantidad de confianza hacia el muchacho. Era evidente que no eran totales desconocidos- Tened, aquí tenéis vuestros horarios. Las clases comienzan a las nueve, no lleguéis tarde –dicho esto, siguió repartiendo horarios a los alumnos que había desperdigados por la mesa.

- Encantamientos doble con Ravenclaw –leyó Lily cuando la profesora se marchó- ¿Dónde está Encantamientos, Remus?

- En el séptimo piso.

- ¿De qué habláis? –interrumpió el chico de las gafas de la noche anterior sentándose a su lado. El chico gordito que lo acompañaba lo imitó.

- Buenos días –saludó el rubio. Remus y Lily correspondieron con la misma respuesta.

- Hablábamos de los horarios. Tenemos Encantamientos a primera –explicó la pelirroja.

- Ah, vale –el de las gafas alargó el tenedor y se metió un gran trozo de bacon en la boca. Lily le miró con reprobación y chasqueó la lengua.

- Me llamo Peter Pettigrew –dijo el gordito- Tú eras Evans¿no?

- Sí. Lily Evans.

- Y yo Remus Lupin.

- Éste de aquí es James Potter –viendo que el aludido prestaba más atención a la comida que a ellos, él hizo las presentaciones- ¿Dónde decías que es la clase?

- En el séptimo piso.

Unos minutos después, apenas Peter había empezado a comer, James se levantó y le metió prisa.

- Venga, o llegaremos tarde. Tenemos que ir a por los libros.

Lily y Remus se quedaron viendo cómo el rubito era arrastrado por Potter casi literalmente, pudiendo alcanzar algunas galletas y un croissant antes de ser apartado de la mesa.

- Vaya imbécil – concluyó la niña en cuanto se alejaron.

--------------

**Buenas! Pues me aburría, llevo seis tazas de té en el cuerpo y no podía dormir. Y he pensado igualar el fic a como lo llevo en Slasheaven, por si hay alguien que me conoce. Como habréis supuesto (por el hecho de que mi fic está publicado en una página de esas características) el fic será slash. De momento no tengo pensado subirle el rating, aunque nunca se sabe. Soy un poco sangrienta yo. De todas formas creo que no seré demasiado gráfica :P **

**Y ya sabéis: posibles errores, quejas, dedazos, idas de olla que queráis refregarme (de verdad a veces no me acuerdo de las cosas y necesito que me las digan). Sólo clicad un poquito más abajo donde pone "review" y estaré encantada de atenderos :D**

**Igualmente espero que os guste. Por cierto, he modificado un poco el primer capítulo. Había un par de cosillas que no me cuadraban y no me lo perdonaba a mí misma. Un saludo! **


	4. Diferencia de opiniones

CAPÍTULO 4: DIFERENCIA DE OPINIONES 

Remus había subido a su cuarto tras el desayuno a por los libros. La cama al lado de la suya seguía ocupada, y eso que ya eran ya casi las ocho y media. Entre preocupado y curioso, se acercó y movió un poco al chico de pelo oscuro que dormía de lado pulcramente.

- Oye... –no hubo respuesta. Otro pequeño zarandeo- Oye...

Entonces aquel niño frunció el ceño. Se podía decir que era algo.

- Oye...

- Muérete, Kreacher.

- Vas a llegar tarde a clase.

- Dile al señor Talbot que no pienso presentarme a su estúpida clase de Aritmética, porque hasta tú lo haces mejor que él –balbuceó el muchacho aún dormido, ahora bocabajo, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. Pero son las ocho y media y vas a llegar tarde a Encantamientos en tu primer día –respondió Remus.

El chico sacó la cabeza de bajo la almohada mientras abría los ojos perezosamente y giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca arriba. Por un instante, Remus pensó que no tenía ojos, pues la luz le daba sobre la cara de lado y es como si le hubieran inyectado luz líquida. Después descubrió que tenía los ojos de un gris claro, como de nube en un día cubierto sin amenaza de lluvia. Ya entonces, Sirius tenía la nariz recta y típicamente aristocrática, pero había un rictus en su rostro impropio de un niño de once años. Cara de estirado.

El de la cama respingó y se sentó con los ojos totalmente abiertos y completamente despejado. Éste miró al castaño, evaluando su aspecto, pero poco podía descubrir de él si ya estaba ataviado con el uniforme.

- Mi reloj no ha sonado¿verdad?

- ¿Qué reloj?

- El que está... –dijo el moreno, mirando su mesita de noche- ¡No está! –se levantó del todo y comenzó a buscar entre las mantas.

- ¿Estás seguro que lo trajiste de tu casa?

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó sin paciencia- ¡Yo mismo lo revisé, porque mi elfo doméstico es un completo imbécil¿Qué clase has dicho que tenemos?

- Encantamientos. En el séptimo piso. Con... Filius Flitwick –informó Remus, revisando su horario.

El chico moreno cesó su búsqueda para ir a vestirse al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió perfectamente acicalado y con un chorreante despertador sujetado por dos dedos.

- No habrás sido tú¿verdad? –a Remus se le heló la sangre con el siseo de ira que salió de la boca del otro niño, que lo observaba con una fría mirada amenazadora.

- No he sido yo. ¡Te lo juro! –exclamó, porque Sirius le seguía mirando sin piedad- He estado toda la mañana en el Comedor, y además¿por qué querría yo tirar tu despertador... ¿al retrete?

- ¿Entonces quién ha sido? –silencio unos instantes- Aquí duermen Pettigrew y Potter también¿no? –preguntó, después de echar una ojeada al cuarto y fijarse en las siglas grabadas en los baúles.

- Sí que duermen aquí. Y si no te importa, vámonos o llegaremos tarde. ¿Sabes dónde es? –su compañero de cuarto negó- No importa. Yo sí. Pero vamos corriendo. Por cierto. Me llamo Remus Lupin.

- Yo Sirius Black.

Ambos niños callaron entonces y emprendieron la marcha. En cuanto bajaron a la Sala Común, Evans regañó al castaño por tardar y Sirius anotó mentalmente alejarse de esos dos. Especialmente por la presencia de la sangre sucia. Y además porque el otro chico, Lupin, parecía haber salido de un orfanato o algo así. Estaba hecho un saco de huesos y la ropa le venía grande por todos lados, como si le hubieran dado cuatro o cinco tallas más de las que tenía. Y tenía uno de esos cortes de pelo que llevaban ahora los muggles y que sus padres odiaban tanto.

De todas formas, Sirius pensaba hablar con el director aquella misma tarde. Habían cometido un error muy grave al enviarlo a Gryffindor, porque él tenía que ser Slytherin. No quería imaginar la cara de su madre en cuanto supiese que lo habían enviado a la Casa de los amantes de los sangre sucia. Incluso juntarse con aquel chico horrible de pelo oscuro que estaba con Lucius en el tren era mejor que eso. Y antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado a la clase y se apresuró a sentarse tranquilamente al fondo.

El profesor Flitwick resultó ser un hombre de talla baja que se erguía sobre una pequeña montaña de libros. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y algo largo, y su frente, que lucía unas notables entradas, estaban moteadas por pequeñas manchitas de la piel debidas a la edad, al igual que sus arrugadas manos. Era delgado y vestía una pequeña túnica de color verde botella. Parecía un tipo afable y con buena mano para la enseñanza. Remus lo veía como el típico abuelo consentidor, aunque desconocía si tenía nietos.

- Buenos días, niños –comenzó cinco minutos después de las nueve, cuando los alumnos rezagados habían llegado, mientras él esperaba pacientemente a que sus pupilos se calmasen y tomasen asiento- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Filius Flitwick y os enseñaré Encantamientos, si la providencia me lo permite, durante toda vuestra estancia en el colegio. Como es vuestra primera clase, me gustaría amenizarla sin la necesidad de tomar apuntes. Así que guardad plumas y pergaminos, por favor –y dicho esto guardó silencio mientras crujidos y cremalleras se escuchaban por doquier- Veréis. El hacer correctamente un hechizo no depende exclusivamente de pronunciar unas palabras en latín. También depende de los movimientos de la varita. Los primeros días haremos hechizos sencillos, con movimientos cortos y fluidos, así que no os preocupéis por meter la pata. Bien... –dijo, subido sobre unos gruesos libros frente su atril- ¿Por qué no decís vuestro nombre y así nos conocemos todos?

Los alumnos, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, fueron diciendo sus nombres uno por uno. Lily y Remus giraban la cabeza hacia cualquier lado que sonase una voz para memorizar los rostros. El niño visualizó a James y Peter en mitad de una fila, un par de pupitres más adelante. James prácticamente se retorcía en la silla para mirar a todos y luego se inclinó hacia Peter para decirle algo al oído tras descubrir a Sirius sentado al final de la clase. La presentación se efectuó sin demasiado revuelo, roto por Cecil Wallace, de Gryffindor, que tartamudeó y se puso roja cuando escuchó algunas risitas aisladas. Lily le envió una mirada de apoyo y Remus sonrió a aquella niña de liso pelo rubio y ojos tímidos.

Un niño, identificado como Joseph Miller, levantó la mano y preguntó:

- Señor¿los hechizos siempre son en latín? Quiero decir¿podría yo crear mis propios hechizos?

- Eso depende de la destreza que uno tenga con su propia magia. De todas formas un hechizo no se hace así porque sí. Si una persona descubre una nueva forma de hacer un encantamiento, se informa al Ministerio y se estudian las ventajas y las desventajas, y después se cataloga y se autovincula. Pero es algo complicado, señor Miller. No debe usted preocuparse por eso ahora –entonces la mano de una chica rellenita de pelo rizado se alzó en el aire- ¿Sí, señorita Sheehan?

- ¿Vamos a tener que hacer deberes?

- No. Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y es preferible que los hechizos se hagan con la presencia de un profesor. Pero con esto me refiero al primer curso, y de forma temporal.

La mano de Peter pidió su turno.

- ¿Se puede hacer magia sin varita?

- Sí que se puede. Pero es difícil y no es algo que vayamos a hacer en el primer curso.

- Me han dicho que los Mortífagos hacen magia sin varita.

Con esas simples palabras, la comodidad que se respiraba en la clase se fue de un plumazo. El profesor adquirió una mirada seria y su sonrisa se había esfumado.

- Ese grupo no es de nuestra incumbencia, pequeño. Y que yo sepa todos hacen magia con varita.

- Pero yo he oído que la marca que dejan en las casas la hacen sin varita –dijo una niña.

- Y en el periódico pone que a los Prewett los mataron sin varita –intervino un alumno de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Niños! –la voz de Flitwick resonó sobre todos ellos llamándolos al orden y todos obedecieron de mala gana, aunque se alcanzó a oír.

- Yo he escuchado que los Black aprenden magia negra sin varita desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Había sido James. Sólo había sido un susurro al oído de Peter, pero había sonado alto y claro. Remus desvió la vista hacia Sirius y sólo vio furia dirigida hacia el chico de las gafas a través de gélidas flechas de color gris.

- Será que has escuchado mal. Últimamente hay mucho imbécil con demasiado tiempo libre para inventar tonterías como ésas.

- Pues para que lo sepas, lo dijo un auror que es amigo de mi padre –fue la respuesta de Potter.

- ¡Mi familia no practica la Magia Oscura!

- Eso ve y cuéntaselo a otro.

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar. Sirius sólo alcanzó a levantarse rabioso antes de que el mismo Flitwick metiese manos en el asunto y evitase una pelea.

- ¡Niños! –bramó. Todos callaron de golpe, sorprendidos por la chillona voz del anciano- Está bien, la clase ha terminado. Id hacia vuestra siguiente clase –el profesor fue calmando su tono poco a poco, a lo que volvió a su talante de siempre, aunque algo tenso.

Los estudiantes salieron de la clase armando un gran revuelo. Sirius fue el primero en abandonar el aula, con paso rápido, sin ni siquiera detenerse a hablar con Remus. No sabía dónde estaba la siguiente clase y tampoco es que le importase mucho. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo permanecer con aquella panda de Gryffindor estúpidos ni lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Pero antes de torcer la esquina del pasillo, tuvo tiempo de escuchar a James gritándole.

- Al menos, los demás Black dan la cara. Mirad a ése, se va corriendo. Menudo cobarde.

Cobarde. Le había llamado cobarde. Aquel cuatro-ojos se atrevía a meterse con él. Había que pararlo. Ya. Ni lo pensó una vez. Volvió sobre sus pasos, mientras le zumbaban los oídos, y se lanzó sobre el chico, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara, donde bien pudo. Cayeron al suelo y siguieron propinándose golpes. Los niños se apretujaron en torno a ellos, animando, por supuesto, a James; mientras Remus intentaba sin éxito colarse entre la aglomeración estudiantil y detener la pelea. No fue necesario porque Flitwick salió del aula y paralizó a los dos niños.

- Os dije que fuerais a clase. Black y Potter, venid conmigo. ¡Y no se os ocurra ni miraros! –la estridente voz parecía haber perdido toda la serenidad- Los demás, dirigíos a la clase de Transformaciones y esperad a la profesora allí.

Obedeciendo al anciano, los dos alumnos entraron de nuevo en el aula y accedieron tras él a su despacho, donde se comunicó por chimenea:

- Minerva¿le importa venir un momento? –le escucharon decir a través de las llamas.

Un segundo después, la profesora del moño apretado los observaba con mirada severa.

- Vuestra primera clase y ya os habéis metido en problemas. ¿Podéis explicarme qué ha pasado?

Ambos respondieron a la vez y la mujer subió la vista al techo pidiendo paciencia.

- Potter¿le importaría explicarme su versión? –preguntó, mientras miraba al niño, que llevaba una de las patillas de las gafas colgando y tenía el labio hinchado. Sirius no estaba mejor. Su cabello desacomodado, un arañazo en la mejilla y el ojo se le estaba inflamando por momentos. Aunque tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Lo que McGonagall no sabía era que por muy bien que pareciera estar la cara del otro niño, debajo de la ropa tenía una buena colección de moratones. Era una táctica que usaba a veces y que de vez en cuando daba resultado. Eso sí, siempre y cuando el otro agredido no fuese su hermano.

- Yo no he hecho nada, profesora. Se me ha tirado encima hecho una fiera, vaya usted a saber por qué –dijo, con descarada inocencia- Todos los Black están locos, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y uno no puede explicar por qué hacen las cosas.

- ¡Eres un gusano mentiroso! –aulló Sirius, lanzándole una mirada furibunda, indignado por el retintín de su compañero. La mujer se puso en medio para que no volviese a atacarle- ¡Lleva así todo el día¡Empezó él! Hoy, Pettigrew y él me han tirado el despertador al retrete. Estoy seguro que ha sido idea suya. Y no contentos con eso¡no han parado de insultarme¡Me han llamado mago oscuro¿Y pretende usted que me quede callado? –rugió, con la cara colorada por el esfuerzo, pues James había comenzado a refunfuñar mientras él hablaba.

- ¿Y quién prueba que fuese yo quien te tiró el despertador? Hay otro niño en el cuarto, listillo.

- Estoy completamente segura de que el señor Lupin no ha tenido nada que ver en ese asunto, señor Potter –intervino la profesora- Por lo pronto, Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –a lo que el aludido abrió la boca para quejarse de la injusticia- Filius –se dirigió entonces al otro tutor, que casi había sido olvidado- Llévese al señor Potter para mi clase, por favor. En un minuto estaré allí. Y por cierto, -dijo, de pronto- os prohíbo a ambos ir a la enfermería a curaros las heridas.

El anciano y el niño se marcharon y la puerta se cerró. La mujer miró la mesa de madera del despacho durante un segundo, antes de encarar de nuevo al joven.

- Señor Black, no intento justificar a nadie, pero usted sabe muy bien que esos comentarios no son nuevos y no podrá evitarlos. Debería saber ignorarlos mejor.

- ¡Pero profesora! –replicó- ¿Cree que debo callarme si me meten en el mismo saco que a los demás¿Por qué tienen que compararme con los que arman los escándalos? –Sirius recordó que el hecho de que últimamente corriesen rumores de ese tipo se debía a que su prima Bellatrix fuese sospechosa de asesinar y torturar con ensañamiento a una familia muggle, unos meses atrás- ¡No es justo!

- Por supuesto que no es justo. Pero debería dejar pasar un tiempo. Seguro que dentro de un mes ya es uno más.

- ¡Pues no quiero ser uno más! Quiero que me cambien de Casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me manden a Slytherin –chilló el niño- No quiero estar en Gryffindor.

- Señor Black, repítame en qué Casa le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador –preguntó la profesora, obligando con su mirada a que el niño bajase la voz.

- En Gryffindor –refunfuñó.

- Pues entonces, Gryffindor es la Casa más adecuada para usted. Lo comprobará con el tiempo.

- ¡No quiero comprobarlo¡Quiero ir a Slytherin!

- No puede. El Sombrero te coloca en un sitio u otro dependiendo de las cualidades de cada uno. Lleva mil años haciéndolo y no va a empezar a equivocarse ahora.

Antes de que McGonagall pudiese ponerle un castigo, Sirius se había marchado del aula rápido como un vendaval. La mujer suspiró, preocupada por el muchacho. Era obvio que el chiquillo temía la opinión de sus padres. Y ésta no se hizo esperar demasiado.


End file.
